Radiant Smiles and Red Roses
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You just love watching Tom work in the garden, and how his red hair shines in the sun. It's too bad that your father forbade you from talking to him when he noticed something was blossoming between you two.


You loved watching Tom work outside in your garden, trimming the bushes and watering the plants, how his auburn hair always shone under the sun rays. You could watch him all day, and that was what you did most days, sitting outside on a chair by the porch with a book in your hand. Though, you weren't really doing much reading, you mostly just acted like you were. Tom would always flash a smile your way, and you returned it every time, giving each other lingering looks before your eyes eventually shied away. You would make small talk with him often, and you could feel heat spread across your cheeks inevitably as you two would share a laugh.

However, eventually your father caught on to this and forbade you to talk to him, so you couldn't sit by and watch him as he worked. You thought it was better not to protest because that would only make things worst for you, like perhaps he would fire him and find a new gardener to take his place so you figured it was best to just act as if it didn't bother you when it did, a lot more than it should have. Your father forced you to stay in every time he was outside the front yard, so you resorted to watching him by the window on occasion. You felt a sense of relief when he noticed and he would smiled at you again, with a warmth that made your heart swell up in your chest.

Tom helped the maid that worked at your place fill all the vases of the house with fresh, beautiful flowers whenever they started to wilt, and every time he did he always left a rose on your bed. He never mentioned it or asked what you thought of them, but you knew it was him. You always found yourself twirling the stem in between your fingers as you took in its scent, and you only wished you could catch him whenever he stopped by your room. It was very bold of him because if he ever got caught doing so, your strict father would be sure to see to it that he'd be jobless. It only made you want him all the more though.

With each passing day, you couldn't help but miss him, and you wished you didn't have to because he was always around, it was just you two weren't allowed to speak to each other. You longed for him, for his touch, to see his smile up close, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled every time he did, just to hear him laugh because of a not-so-funny joke you told. There was many times you daydreamed about him coming to your place at night, hoping that maybe one day he would be bold enough to climb into bed with you and take you like you had always fantasized about, that he would finally break the tension between you two. There was something so thrilling about that thought, though perhaps it was a good thing that he never visited you because who knows how much trouble you would both be in if that happened, so you had to settle for it just being a reverie for the time being. Maybe one day, you could only hope. For now, you were just content with the promise held in the flowers he gave you, always bringing the brightest red roses that he knew you fancied.

Because you were obeying your parents' orders about not speaking to Tom, over time they deemed you trustworthy enough that you would keep your distance from him, and so they agreed that they could spend a couple of days out of town, leaving you by yourself with the other maids and the gardener. You figured it was best to at least try to stay away from him, even with your parents gone, because you knew that was what they wanted, but you inevitably failed. When you stepped outside to check on how he was doing on such a sunny day, you immediately noticed how downright exhausted he looked; how heavy his eyelids were, his face scrunched up, shirt clinging to his chest with sweat, his neck glistening with it. He had been working all day, and it was far too hot for that, he deserved to relax and take it easy for a while.

He was quick to notice you when you started making your way towards him with a soft smile on your lips. "Hey, you should take a break for now, you look like you could use it. Do you want to come inside for a bath, maybe?" you asked as you tilted your head to the side.

"Oh, that would be okay?" he questioned, his brows raised, knowing that accepting your offer probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but he was about ready to drop having worked all these long hours, so the offer of a nice, cool bath was almost impossible to reject.

"Yes, of course, come on, you should take the rest of the day off," you told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, okay sure," he agreed, removing his soiled gloves and setting it aside along with the other gardening supplies on the ground. He followed you back to the house, and you led him to your room which you could tell he felt a little uneasy about because you knew he was thinking about how your dad would react to this, but he didn't say anything, so you knew he needed this. You filled the bathtub with cool water and set aside a fresh, clean towel by the side of it.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll go get you some clean clothes to change into when you're done, okay?" you said with another one of those tender smiles he grew to love, his heart booming rapidly in his chest at the sight.

"Okay, thank you so much, ma'am," he answered with a nod of his head before he stepped towards the tub, and you merely smiled in response. You were quick to walk out because you knew he was about to undress so that was your cue to leave, and the mental image of that only made your heart race all that much faster. You entered your father's room to fetch something of his in his drawers, looking around and seeing if there was anything that wouldn't be too loose for him. You knew you shouldn't be taking his clothes without his permission, but Tom would only be borrowing them for a day and that would be it, as long as you washed them later it would be fine.

You spent longer than you would have liked searching about for something that was in his size, and you settled upon a grey cotton t-shirt and matching sweatpants that seemed like it would fit. You walked back to your room, opening the door to it as you hummed away a tune. ,

"Tom, I've got your clothes-" you stopped mid-sentence and dropped the clothes to the floor when you were greeted by the sight of him standing outside of your small bathroom; towel wrapped around his lower half, his damp, lean chest completely uncovered along with his broad shoulders, and the scattered freckles that speckled his body that you couldn't resist soaking up with your eyes, far too distracted to even notice the curve of his lip upon your reaction. You hurriedly picked the clothes back up with scrambling hands and whispered a low "Sorry," under your breath before you turned away, a deep flush creeping its way across your face.

"I - I didn't know if I should stay long," he admitted as he chewed down on his lower lip nervously.

"Oh okay, I understand. I should probably leave so you can change, I'm just going to leave these clothes right here for you," you stuttered between most of those words, failing miserably as you tried to will your voice to not stumble so much.

You plopped the clothes down onto your bed, and you were about to leave when you heard his voice again, that accent of his making your heart flutter.

"Thank you, a lot, for being so kind, I really appreciate it, and for letting me bathe here. I didn't really want to admit it at first but I really did need a break," he confessed, walking over to take the pile of clothes in his hand before he stepped away.

"You're more than welcome," you replied shakily as you glanced over your shoulder. Then something came over you just looking at him. He was such a gentleman. It was the perfect opportunity. You were alone with him, for once, and he was in your room. It didn't get more perfect than that. A chance like this would probably never come by again.

You figured it was now or never. There was far too much tension between you two to act like it wasn't there, you had to do something about it. You quickly became overwhelmed with the need to feel his lips against yours at least once, then you told yourself that would be it and you would go, nothing more would happen other than a simple kiss.

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am-"

Before you could think about it a second longer, you turned back completely, surging forward impulsively and cutting off his words with a kiss, pouring every ounce of yourself into it, needing him to feel you, to focus on you and only you. You ran your fingers through his still wet hair, pressing your upper body close to his, clinging tight to him by hooking your arms around his neck, and he responded a moment later, nervous hands trying to steady as one slid up your spine and tangled itself into the soft locks of hair.

"I'm grateful for you too," you murmured softly, lips hovering above his as you spoke. He whispered your name under a hot breath before his mouth closed over yours. The kiss was tender and loving and and gentle just like you knew it would be. His lips were slow, heated, and thorough, every stroke of his tongue, every scrape and nip of his teeth was soft, but for all his tenderness he lost no intensity. You shuddered against him, humming warmth flooding your body and pooling between your legs as he continued to kiss you, and when he shifted you a little so that you were cradled in his strong arms, you felt your heart skip a beat in your chest. When you both came up for air, he brushed soft kisses along your jaw, throat, neck until finally he closed the gap between your lips again, pulling you into another deep, passionate kiss. You couldn't remember a time where you didn't want this, and Tom did not disappoint.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said into your lips before kissing them again, the tone of his voice anything but convincing. He wanted to continue talking but his words trailed off and left him wanting nothing more than to kiss you again, each time longer than the last, completely losing himself in your lips and your love.

"You're right, we shouldn't be," you whispered back, meeting his kisses, needing them just as much as he did. You didn't know exactly what was compelling you, but all of a sudden you became rather bold, and you trailed your hand down beneath the path of his stomach, and he groaned at the feeling of your grip against him in a place that could have no intentions but sexual. "But, I really want to show you just how grateful I can be."

You knelt down at his feet, hands running along his chest as you did, and you tugged at the towel that was wrapped around his towel, looking up at him with pleading eyes and wanting his permission before you started.

"Oh, um, are you sure?" he questioned, his eyes widening a little in surprise at what you were asking for, but he was more than happy to oblige you. You were quick to nod your head, and he did the same in affirmation. You pulled the towel down from his body carefully, looking up at him with an expression that held unadulterated lust and affection in the way only months of waiting could have possibly created. You wanted him, and you were going to have him. Your eyes lit up at the sight of how erect his member was already, how swollen and big he was with his throbbing need for you, throwing the towel aside without a care as you kept your gaze focused on his length. You wrapped a hand around him, reveling in the way his velvety skin felt in your palm, and your touch nearly made him jolt up, his whole body tensing up as a result.

Leaning forward, you wasted no time in pressing your tongue against his head, lapping at it as you spread yourself out on the ground, kneeling closer. Your lips and tongue caressed the needy flesh, aching and receptive to your touch. Tom moaned in relief as he felt your mouth part and wrap around his tip, hips quivering with the temptation to thrust himself into the wet heat enveloping upon him, but you remained slow, just allowing yourself to become familiar with his taste. Your free hand reached for his when you noticed the way his fingers curled into a tight fist as he tried to keep himself steady.

You had precisely the same trouble; all your nerves lit up with everything that was him. His taste on your lips, the pre-come that drizzled into your mouth and fell on your tongue, the heady scent of him. You felt like this was affecting you just as much as it did with him, and as you held his hand, which opened to allow your fingers to entwine with his so you both shared in your frustrations. You sank further down, taking him deeper into your mouth, moaning around him as you bobbed your head and hand in unison.

"Oh, you look so beautiful like this," he hissed out, voice breathy and low, his words encouraging, and you hummed all around him appreciatively, sending vibrations to his turgid skin. Your mouth opened wider only to take more of his length, hot and wet and with just the right amount of suction to drive him up the wall. In your slowness he could focus on every last facet of the sensation, providing its own benefit that helped counterbalance his needy urges. Your tongue slithered against the underside of his member in languid back-and-forth motions, on the way your lips held so tight and firm, your upward presses always pulling them out just a little from your rigid, unbreakable seal that left a little stronger tugging sensation on his head. You held onto his hand more firmly, wanting to ensure he stayed right there with you.

Your sucking drew a little quicker, eyes heavily lidded and focused on Tom's as he looked down at you with such a fondness that you had never seen before, and it only made you want to give him more pleasure. It lit you up between your thighs, but you focused at the task at hand, at trying to elicit as much pleasure as you could from him. You were getting all worked up yourself as you saw how he was almost completely breathless from your warm mouth and tongue, the way your head bounced up and down feverishly on his cock. He was attempting to bite back his groans but they ended up spilling out despite himself, ragged breaths mingling in between them.

His free hand brushed some of the hair out of your face as the other tightened its grip in turn, your fingers so soft and warm upon his own. His hand reached around the back of your head, holding it close as his hips started to roll rhythmically to the way you were sucking him off, your name slipping from his mouth mixed with a grunt. His grip on your head wasn't uncomfortable but not too gentle either, and he found himself slowly guiding you as your whole mouth engulfed him. Whatever you couldn't reach in your mouth, you started pumping vigorously, wrapping your fingers firmly around his length while you took every inch and it hit the back of your throat.

He was shuddering violently now and twitching rapidly in your mouth, you knew he was so close, just a little more coaxing and he would just fall apart before you.

"I - I want to make you feel good too, Y/N, please let me," he heaved a sigh, knowing what he was giving up, how good it felt and how much he would have loved to finish in your mouth, but he wanted to finish inside of you more, and for you to experience the same pleasure that he was.

Releasing his member, you pulled up, eyes beaming up lovingly at him as you rolled your tongue over your lips, savoring the taste of him. You stood up with his hands in yours, leading him to the bed and pushing him down on it so that his back was flat against it, making his brows quirk up in interest at your confidence. You were quick to sway out of your dress, all the while moving fluidly, and he was sure to watch you the whole time as you did away with every article of clothing fully in the way of your lovemaking.

When you were completely bare, he couldn't take his eyes off you, drinking up every curve and the contours of your body, but you didn't let him stare for long because the next thing he knew you were straddling his lap, letting your puffy mound run up along his member teasingly. You moaned at the sensation of feeling him where you needed him most, and you were more than ready for him after you sucked him off, moist and leaving a trail of your wetness up his length.

"I need to feel you inside me Tom," you breathed, your free hand seizing his, holding tightly onto him with both hands as you sank down onto his member in one slow slide. Your moan was heavy and high, a little ragged and accompanied by a roll of your head back. It overshadowed Tom's own cry by a great deal, his hips rocking up off the mattress a little to meet you as you buried it to the hilt inside of yourself. You wanted nothing short of all of it inside of you and all the pleasures that came with it after waiting so long for this.

Right off the bat your pace was a careful treading of the line between gentle and rough, fervor and intensity guiding into something that verged on getting heavier and wilder, but remained reigned in and rooted in tenderness nonetheless. It was a messy and uneasy balance. Your moans and whimpers spurred him on as he rocked upward, bouncing you a little too hard, but you were not complaining in the slightest. The bed was creaking with both of your wild movements, the headboard rocking against the wall as you held onto one another's hands more tightly for leverage. You slid back down on his member, up again, slow, sinuous strokes that tugged relentlessly on his foreskin, the head nearly popping free on occasion.

Leaning forward, you laid across Tom and his broad body, making you feel a sense of security as you crushed your lips into his. You moaned and purred sultrily, whispering his name amid all the kisses, sometimes on-point and slow, sometimes sloppy, but always honest. That was what mattered most, the earnest love in both of your actions. Nothing was hidden or buried, pure and frank honesty laid out in full view for the other.

"Don't stop, you're so perfect, keep going," he praised around a groan as he squeezed your hands in his own.

You were dragging your tight, slick inner walls up and down his impressive length, and that was where the pure physical pleasure was, the intense sensations that drew you both closer to release. You loved every second of it, the kisses, the hold on each other's hands, just the warmth of your bodies as you became one. There was nothing but pure love behind each motion, and it would have been a disservice to the passion for you two to just fuck and writhe in the pure physicality of your bliss when there was so much more to it all. His hips continued slamming up into you as you insistently moved up and down upon his length, each downward slide enveloping him between your silken walls, squeezing all around him.

Tom's hips bucked upward in one final grunt of satisfaction as he came, the pleasure surging with abandon. He emptied himself inside of you, each throb resounding against your heat as he filled you with his seed. The warmth of his liquid spreading inside of you was enough to push you into following suit, and you moaned into each other's lips as you both came together. You pinned his hands down to the mattress as you pressed against his hips hard enough to force him to ground, rubbing back and forth with him fully inside of you.

You two settled into calm stillness and kisses when he slipped out shortly after both of your releases, drawing ragged breaths together, chests heaving in unison as you stayed close to one another, simply reveling in the aftershocks that sparked through your bodies.

"That was amazing," you whispered hoarsely, "I've been wanting to do that since the first day we met," you admitted, your mouth speaking before your brain was able to catch up with you.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly, sounding all too pleased with your words, and you hummed in response, nuzzling your head under the crook of his neck as you stayed atop of his hot, sweat-slick body. He loosely wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him, your breasts pressed up against his chest.

"We've got plenty of time before my parents come home, so we should make the most of it," you leaned your head up to whisper in his ear, surrounding it with gentle kisses.

"I would love that," he purred in agreement.

"First let me take a nap first, I'm exhausted," you told him with a soft laugh as you rolled to the other side of him, curling your back to his chest. He was quick to hug you close to his chest, both of his arms now locking you in place as he lowered his head down to leave a soft kiss upon your neck. You closed your eyes, smile on your face that you were now snuggling with the man you had been crushing on for months. You had definitely broken much more than the rule of not speaking him, you must have broke like a thousand of them in one night, but you didn't care. You were determined to make these next couple of days count because it would be over before you both knew it.

"We've got lots of lost time to make up for while we can," you said softly as you laid next to him, falling asleep shortly afterwards, completely and utterly sated, and to the promise of what would take place after you two woke up.


End file.
